Burning Flowers
by quel.bell24
Summary: Eris, a mute, has the ability to make things appear out of thin air. Not just things, but also people. This is a multi-crossover story. Please read the A/N at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This my first official story. I really couldn't decide which fan fiction I wanted to do, but then I thought, "What would happen if I just slammed a whole bunch of people from different stories together, making it a major crossover? What kind of mess would that make?" I was intrigued, so I started with this. **

**This first chapter only introduces the original characters. These will be the main characters, whereas the borrowed characters will be supporting cast. Chapter 2 and on, I will add the other characters that I will be using; therefore, I'll put the copyright on the appropriate sections.**

**A lot of information will be within the first four or so chapters. I'm sorry if they are a bit boring. However, I believe you always need boring chapters to make fun ones even more exciting. **

**The italicized text means they are signing.**

**Please tell me what you think. **

Chapter One

"Yo, Eris! Come look at this!" My best friend shouted across the store as if it was a playground. I winced in embarrassment as a middle-aged woman glared at us. I walked quickly over to Sanjay who was excitedly pointing at a video game that had just come out. "Can we please get this? The reviews are amazing, and I've been waiting for this sequel!" He stares at me with pleading green eyes. "It's an RPG co-op, too! You can do magic, fight ugly ogres and demons, all the while trying to save your clan!" He continues trying to persuade me, knowing that my silence means a no.

"_Sanjay, we don't have enough money this month._" I sign, hoping that he wouldn't realize what day it is.

"But the paycheck is going to be here in a few hours." He puts on a pouting face. "Plleeeeaaase. I never ask for much." I eye him knowingly; cursing myself for thinking that he wouldn't remember it was payday. "Okay, that's a lie, but I always make up for it!"

I think about it for a minute. _"Okay fine, but I get to buy a few books. I read all mine."_

"Deal!" Sanjay does a ridiculous victory dance. He acts so much like a kid even though he is twenty-three. He was quite handsome. He had blonde hair that was long enough that it covered the tip of his eyes, a lean, but muscular body, and facial features that would stop anyone, male or female. He knows it, too, and uses it to his advantage quite often. Too bad, it doesn't work on me. I smile as I remember all the times he tried and failed. I left him to his dancing and went to the book section.

I shifted through novels, trying to find the perfect one, or at least one I hadn't read already. Our house already had two rooms full of books, almost three, because of my reading habit. The house is so needlessly big that we don't use half the rooms. I let out a small breath as I reached for a book on the top shelf. Of course, I'm too short, and the shelves look too weak to stand on. I walk around looking for a stool. There is none. I silently curse the store manager for not thinking about the height-challenged people. I go back to where the book I want is and look to see if anyone is nearby. No one, great. I close my eyes, imagine a small stepping stool in my mind, and watch it shimmer until it was in solid form in front of me. I smile as I grab the book, thinking that I might leave the stool here.

"Hey, look at that girl! The one on the stool." My ears perked up at that sentence. Shit! Did they see me? I had made sure there was no one around. They couldn't have seen me. "Isn't she cute? I want to talk to her, but I saw her with another guy. They didn't look close, but she used her hands to talk with him. I think she's deaf." I inwardly scoff at that. Wrong. I'm mute, not deaf. I made no move to look towards the sound. Let them think whatever.

"Yeah, I saw it, too. Find that guy, maybe he's her interpreter," another guy chimed in. "Look, there he is." The voices trail off. I decided not to think about it too much. This situation happens more often than not. I move a few aisles down, hoping they would give up. I'm not interested in relationships. There is no point to them, especially if the other person doesn't want to learn sign language for me. However, the main reason would be for my ability. They would think I'm just a freak.

I can make anything I imagine appear right before my eyes, just like the stool. However, I say 'imagine,' it's more like borrowing. What I make appear comes from somewhere else, and when I say 'somewhere else,' I mean different worlds. I can also change things about me if I want to. If I wanted to be invisible or walk through walls, I would imagine it, and it would happen. When I use this ability, I borrow the powers of the characters I read. However, I can't imagine a change in anyone other than myself, and I cannot imagine myself not to be mute. Being dumb was the price to gain my ability.

Before I was born, my parents prayed that their child would be unique. They knew of children born with special abilities and wished that onto me. Going through numerous lore from varying countries, they finally came upon the story about a God who would grant them such wishes. They jumped into trying to find this so-called God of Wishes and succeeded, but they didn't read the full story. The God was a demon, and being a typical one at that, didn't think it necessary to let them know that the wish came at a price. When the time came for me to be born, he appeared at my mother's bedside and fulfilled the request, as promised. However, he said the favor had a price, and he would tact interest, thus ate my mother's soul and took my voice.

My father was devastated. By the time I was four, leaving me in the care of his best friend, he had taken his life. His note said that he felt guilty for causing his wife's death and he could no longer look at his 'sin,' meaning me. His best friend had a son, Sanjay. They both knew of my ability (How could I hide it?), and after sixteen years, they grew used to it.

A sharp laugh pierced through my thoughts. It was Sanjay's. He is probably telling those boys that I wouldn't be interested and that they shouldn't waste their time. Sanjay knew that if I hadn't gotten a boyfriend by now, then I never will. I smiled my thanks and continued my search for books. With four novels already in my hand, I should probably have stopped, but I knew I'd go through those in a few days or weeks. I started down another aisle, but a hand caught my elbow, pulling my arm back and making me drop all my books. I shot a glare at the owner of the offending appendage. The young boy took a step back and held up his hands, as if to say, "Hey, I didn't mean to." We bent to pick up the books.

He handed me his stack and said, "Hey." I waved back, then turned to leave. "Wait! Hey!" I turned back around. "Oh, you can hear me? Man, he wasn't lying! You can hear, but not talk?" I nodded. I tilted my head and raised one eyebrow, as if to say, "Can I help you?" or "What do you need?" Communication is so hard if the other person doesn't know sign language, I thought. He stared at me for a minute. Maybe he was trying to think of something to say? I stared back with brown eyes.

"Ah, um, I just wanted to talk." He swallowed. "I asked your friend if he would interpret after I saw you sign to him. But he said that he wouldn't help and that I'd probably waste my time." Ah, so it was this boy who said those things. I looked over him. He was of average built, skinny, but not muscular. He was about 6 inches taller than me, and I had to lean my head back to even look at his face, which was pretty much standard for me. He had brown hair the poked out of beanie and dark blue eyes. His face seemed kind and gentle, but you can never tell these days. A tint of pink was visible on his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked off to the side as he said, "I've seen you here a couple of times, but never got the courage to say hello."

"Eris! There you are!" Sanjay came bursting through the other side of the aisle, smile on his face. "Ready to go?" He looked past me. "Oh. I see you didn't take my advice." He said to the young man.

"Ah, no. I guess not." He chuckled a bit nervously. Comparing the two, Sanjay was 4 inches taller than this boy.

I touched Sanjay's sleeve and signed when he looked at me. _"What is his name? He said that you wouldn't help him talk to me. Thanks, but the least we can do is be nice."_

"_Do you think that is the best option? What if he is a creep? He looks cute, but looks are deceiving. You should know that from our jobs."_ Sanjay replied curtly, his face scrunched in annoyance.

I shrugged and stared at him hard. _"I'm not going to marry the boy, plus he looks way too young. He probably thinks I'm sixteen or something. I want to be introduced because it is the polite thing to do."_

Sanjay sighed. "What is your name, boy?"

"A-Alan. Alan Sorbell." He stuttered out. Sanjay snorted at the last name. I'll admit it was pretty funny. Alan looked a little shocked by our hand movement as if he had tried to keep up, though he didn't know what we were saying. "Are you two dating? Is that why you said I should give up?"

We stared at him for a second. Sanjay burst out laughing again, and I had a goofy grin on my face as I shook my head, my long brown hair swaying. I had tied it in a low ponytail, but it was falling out. I handed my books to Sanjay, to re-do it. "No, Eris and I are practically siblings. We've lived in the same house since we were toddlers."

"Oh." Was all Alan could say, his cheeks turning even pinker. He stared for a bit before he continued. "Look, do…do you mind if we get coffee or something? I know it might be a hard conversation, but I can bring a notebook or something until I learn sign language."

"How old are you?" Sanjay asks, almost menacingly, the look in his eye making Alan take a step back.

He swallowed a few times before he spoke, "Twenty-one. Why does that matter? Oh God, is she underage?" A look of horror crossed his boyish face.

Sanjay chuckled, returning to his usual self. "No, I just wanted to kno-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a loud crash came from the front of the store. We threw our heads towards the cashier's scream that followed. Words covered that scream. "Where is that bitch?! I know he and that whore are here! I saw the car!"

I took no time to react. I ran as fast as I could towards the front, not thinking about what I would do. When I got into view, a man was holding a gun and picture up to cashier, his face contorted in anger. Without stopping, I ran up to him, grabbed him by his medium length hair, and swung him around. The man screamed in pain, and I smiled as I punched him in the nose. No one should point guns toward innocent people. It's just wrong.

The man fell to his knees and held his nose with one hand, blood seeping through his fingers. The other hand pointed the gun at me. "You! Son of a bitch! You Demon!" His eyes were hatred filled as he continued his profanity. "Whore! You're dead." He started to squeeze the trigger.

Shit, he's about to shoot. I grabbed the end of the barrel and pulled up so that when he completed the action, he shot the ceiling, and kneed him in the face. His fingers loosened his grip on the gun, and I quickly took it from him.

"Ahhh! Motherfucker!" The man now was on his side, holding his entire face. "I can't see!"

"Eris! What the hell were you thinking? Don't go rushing into battle without me!" I turned at Sanjay's words and grinned.

"_You're too slow. Here. Secure the gun and get the photo. Who is this man after?"_

Setting my books on the counter, Sanjay shook his head and bent for the dropped photo while I stood next to the intruder just in case he thought to do something. Sanjay's face fell as he looked at the picture. "Looks like us. Shit, not another one." He looked at the cashier. "Call the cops, but don't tell them about the photo. Just say he wanted to rob you." The petrified employee just nodded and ran off.

"Um…" We both looked up at Alan, who stood motionless staring at me. He looked scared. I felt guilty but didn't know why.

"Sorry, dude. It looks like we can't get coffee. We have a business to take care of, and you should probably leave and go hide or something." Sanjay's voice had changed from gleeful and joking to heartless and scary. His face took on the same one he gave Alan when asking how old he was. "Eris. Hold him up. We need to ask him some questions."

I nodded and took the man by his hair and pulled him up. He screamed again.

"Good you can talk." Said Sanjay. "Why are you here?" The man spat at Sanjay. Half of it was blood. "Woah! Gross, man! Learn some manners. Christ's sake!" Sanjay said as he dodged the liquid. "All we want to know is why you are after us; then we will leave you alone. No hard feelings. Promise." Sanjay grinned, but it had a hint of vengeance in it. He nodded at me. I pulled harder on his hair, earning myself another scream.

"Y-you have b-bounty on your head! A m-m-million and a half for each head!" He choked through tears. "I need that money to get out of debt!" In the background, you could hear Alan hiss at the numbers. I wonder what he is thinking.

"Jeez, how much debt do you have? No matter. Who set the bounty? Lots of people have that kind of money in this town. Now, who did we pissed off this time?"

"I- I don't know. The flyer says to bring y-you to a w-warehouse, dead or a-a-alive, per-preferably alive."

I waved at Sanjay to get his attention. _"They were probably going to kill him anyway."_

"I agree, Eris." Shaking his head sadly. "It's amazing what people will do nowadays."

Alan spoke up. "What did she say?"

Sanjay turned his head toward Alan. "It doesn't concern you. Honestly, you should have bolted out of here a long time ago. If you get caught up into this, you will most likely end up dead, or worse." Alan continued to stare at him, waiting patiently for his answer. Sanjay glared at him. "She said that the people who posted the bounty were probably going to kill him after he turned us in."

The man I was holding up gasped in surprise. "Do you think so?" I nodded, and the man began to sob. I started to hear distant sirens and motioned for Sanjay to hurry this up.

"Fine, fine." He responded. "Just one more thing. What's your name?"

"Edward Durchen." He said as the cashier returned.

"Ah. You're back." Sanjay said. "Now that I think about it. Where is everyone else? Weren't there more people in here?"

"_Probably hiding. Alan had a friend with him when I overheard them talking about me. Stay here, and I'll go find them."_ I gently set Edward down and patted his head, feeling sorry for him.

"Where is she going?" asked Alan.

"Man, you're starting to get annoying. She's gonna go find the other customers." Sanjay breathed out, pausing to think. "She'll be fine. Didn't you see her take out Edward here? Oh, Eris! Wait! Can you fashion some cuffs or something?"

I swung around and glared at Sanjay for making such a stupid mistake. I curtly shook my head as I glanced at Alan. "Oh, right. Gottcha. It doesn't matter. Alan is coming with us since he hasn't run for his life yet. He'll see it eventually. That's why you didn't use it before, right?" I nodded suspiciously. Huh? Is Alan coming with us? It's not like Sanjay to do something like this.

"Wait. What? Why am I going with you?" Alan blurted out.

"I fear that you will be kidnapped, tortured, and killed because you were too stupid to run when I told you to. Eris, make some cuffs."

I glared, still unsure, but obeyed. I put an image of the cuff in my head and felt them shimmer in my hand until I felt cold hard metal on my fingers. I handed them to Sanjay and ran off; purposely not looking at Alan when I heard him gasp.

"What the hell?" Alan and Edward said at the same time.

"She's awesome, isn't she," was all Sanjay said. I imagine he had that stupid grin on his face. I collected the people hiding, motioning them that it is all right and safe to go up to the front. When I brought the last one up, the police had arrived and were taking statements. Paramedics were tending to the face that I smashed in, while other people were taking photos and whatnots. Someone finally noticed that I had shown up and came over to me.

"Young, Miss. Are you all right? Were you hiding too?" The young officer had concern written on his face. I shook my head. His expression said he was confused, so I pointed to Edward and then pointed to me. "Huh? Are you with him? But he is the culprit, isn't he? There were two of you?" I shook my head again, annoyed not for the first time, at my lack of voice. Luckily, Sanjay overheard the officer.

"Wait, no." He said as he rushed over, ignoring the officer who was talking to him. "That isn't what she meant. She is the one who messed up that guy's face. She just went to go find all the hiding people to see if they were okay."

My officer's, his badge said Martez, jaw dropped. "You mean you…" He trailed off look back and forth between Edward and me. I nodded. I held up the hand I punched Edward with, to show the scrape I had gotten from it and showed the blood on my jeans from when I kneed him. Martez just stared at me for a second, shook his head, as if to clear it, and asked, "Why didn't you say that before?" I pointed to my throat and waved my finger back and forth.

"She is mute," Sanjay explained further.

Martez's mouth formed an 'o'. "Well, we need to get a statement…"

"No worries, she is my friend. I'll interpret."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ah, so this chapter still doesn't introduce a borrowed character. Sorry. Next chapter for sure. It does feature an ogre, though! The chapter is short, only about four pages, compared to the nine pages from before. **

**Italicized means that they are signing.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

Chapter Two

"So, this is our house. Welcome, blah, blah, blah. Make yourself at home, blah, blah, blah." Sanjay sucked at making tours, that much was evident in his words when we stepped into the mini-mansion. Alan cautiously followed behind me, as if this was a trap, some alarm would go off, and a cage would drop on him.

"You live here? Why? What kind of jobs do ya'll have?"

"My late father left us the house in his will. He passed on a year ago. It's paid for though! Which makes it even better. However, it is too big for just the two of us. Most of the rooms are full of Eris's books." He expertly avoided the last question.

I punched Sanjay in the middle of his back and signed, _"Just two. Some are training rooms, guest rooms, and of course, all the other normal stuff. I'm hungry, so I'll make dinner. Sanjay, show Alan to one of the guest rooms." _Sanjay nodded as he relayed my words. I left them, thinking about what we should eat. It would have to be a lot, I thought.

When we were finally able to leave the store, it was dark. The police spoke to us a couple of times and processed the scene. We stuck around to see if Edward's employer would show up, to no avail. Alan's friend left way before us, saying that he needed a beer. I could go for one right now, too. I opened the fridge got out a couple of veggies and some meat, with a bottle of my favorite cider.

Sanjay came in when I was putting everything into a pan. "Well, Alan is taking a shower." I nodded. I'm still angry with Sanjay for making me use my powers in front of Alan. I don't care what he thinks, but I already had enough people treating me like I'm a freak. When I was a kid, I didn't have as much control over it as I do now. Therefore, things would randomly pop out in front of people. When they realized what was going on, they started to treat me differently. Some called me the Daughter of God, and others treated me like dirt, like something that they can control. Both versions were creepy regardless.

I felt horrible because Sanjay's family had been attacked multiple times because of me, but I couldn't find the courage to leave.

_"Why did you really bring him along? It's not like you." Typically_, if we meet someone and they get caught up in whatever we do, our advice to leave is gratefully taken. If not, Sanjay knocks them out, and we take our leave.

"You need friends, Eris. More than just me. Despite me telling him, he still came up to you. He said that he would learn signs. I'm pretty sure he would be fine with you." Sanjay had a warm smile adorning his handsome face. I knew he worried about my social life, but I was okay. Fictional characters were all I needed.

_"People say things. Most don't mean it or don't plan to fulfill their promises. Plus, if I wanted friends, I could fashion them. Should I do that? Would that ease your mind?" _

"You know that won't work. The people that you make have no personalities. They are just dolls, there to do your bidding." Sanjay shook his head at my words. "Please don't push this one away. If he is in danger, then we will protect them. Trust me; everything will be fine."

"_I'll believe it when I see it. By the way, you're wrong about that."_ Sanjay raised an eyebrow, but I didn't bother to explain. I think Alan is going to die, but Sanjay is the boss. I toss him a beer, pour some of my cider into the pot; stir. I really didn't like to cook. _"Hey. Take over. I'm going to my room."_ I left the room without waiting for a response. That stupid ass. Why is he acting this way? Usually, he would leave me alone when it came to these things. He knew that it is hard for me to make friends that wouldn't find out about me. Besides, those friends would be threatened, hurt, or killed because of Sanjay and I. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

A sudden thought came to me, and I stopped, clenching my fists. That bitch better not be leaving me on my own. I punched the wall next to, making spider web cracks form. The picture close by fell to the ground. I stared at it for a bit without seeing it. How could he leave me? He is all I have. Is that the reason why he made me use my ability in front of Alan so that he would get used to it?

I walked away, leaving the picture on the ground. Skipping my room, I walked to the training room built, especially for me. The small entry room looked like what you would see in a recording studio. The control panel had a million and one switches, buttons, and knobs. The glass looked out into a gray room. It wasn't too big, but it had a high ceiling. I grinned as I turned a knob and pressed a few buttons. I felt like beating something up. My favorite playlist began to play in the gray room; the treble and bass make the glass rattle only a bit. I walked into the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stood in the middle of the room. The smell of fresh air invaded my nose. Birds started to chirp quietly next to me, barely auditable with the music so loud. I felt a breeze, leaves brushing past me as if I didn't exist. The ground started to shake. I opened my eyes when it began to roar. In front of me, stood a 10-foot ogre I had read in a book. His club banged against the ground in time with the beat of the music. Some of the trees surrounding us started to fall over. He roared once more, the very air trembling at the sound, and I grinned.

I started to run towards him, as fast as my body would allow. I held out my right hand, a sword appearing in my grip. His club came in swinging from the side; I jumped to avoid it. The ogre was fast despite his size and quickly changed directions of the club to go straight down on me. I zig-zagged out of the way and grabbed the opportunity to swing my sword. He screamed as blood poured out of a wound the length of his arm. As he recoiled though, the edge of the club knocked me back onto the dusty ground. I glared at the beast as my head started to throb with pain.

I stood up and started running again, then jumped when black wings formed on my back. It had taken a lot of practice to be able to use the wings, but after years, I had finally gotten used to them. I expertly dodged the waving club and hand, and went into slash the beast's chest, flipping around towards the back to do the same damage. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain, but not ready to give up just yet. Moving to grab me, I swung back around to his front and shoved my sword into his open neck. Blood spurted from the slice when I pulled my sword out and quickly got out of the way, as he fell the rest of the way down.

I floated back to the ground, making my wings, sword, and scenery disappear. I panted, trying to get my breathing in control, and stood there for a minute. The fight was too short, I thought. I should get all this anger out before I meet the others again. What should I fight now? I smiled as I thought of something.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the image I wanted, calling the person I wanted. Sanjay was wrong. I could call humans with personalities. Of course, humans of their characters were harder to imagine than a doll, meant to just fight or scout. It requires more energy and the consent of the person in question. I didn't do it often or during missions, and I always used one of the characters in my books. Of course, I taught them signs once they got here. It would be useless otherwise.

"H-Hey, whatcha' sittin' on the ground for?" A timid male voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Finally, we get to meet a borrowed character. This chapter was a little more fun to write the last one, but I still feel like the way I did chapter 2 was okay. **

**Now, some of the borrowed characters will be out-of-character at times. However, I tried to keep them the same as how I perceived them. I just wanted to state that. **

**K: I have not seen the second season yet, so this profile is based on the first season and the movie. GoHands and GoRA own this anime character. **

**The italicized text means that they are signing. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Three

I looked over the blushing boy, one of my favorite characters, and smiled. He was a short man, but still a few inches taller than me. He didn't wear a beanie this time, showcasing his light brown hair, with matching brown eyes. Headphones adorned his neck and a metal bat in his hand, the other hand stretching out towards me, helping me up. I signed, _"Hello, Yata. No need to be embarrassed." _Yata was always embarrassed around girls. He didn't know how to act around them, though I've told him several times that he should be the way he is because it's cute.

He spun away on his board, the jacket around his waist winging in the wind that he made. I saw his blush deepen before he fully turned. He started to do tricks on his board, riding around the gray room. I formed rails and ramps to help him. "Whatever. What do you want? Do you want to fight again?" His voice seemed excited at the idea. He was always up for a fight. "You know I'm gonna win." He looked back at me, a grin on his face, still moving around.

I smiled back and imagined a concrete wall a few feet in front of him. He was still looking at me when he smashed right into it. Not being able to laugh, I smiled big and pointed at him as he rubbed his face and groaned.

"Okay. So that's how it is? Two can play at that game!" He said, getting up. His voice sounded menacing, but his eyes laughed. He started to skate towards me, fire coming out the back of his board, making him go faster. He held up his bat, ready for a swing. "Eris! You're gonna lose!"

My eyes got wide as he quickly closed the distance between us. I ducked when he swung, but just as he passed, he moved his arm back, effectively hitting my side when I was getting up. I inhaled a sharp breath. Damn, he hits hard. I heard his laughter as he started to come towards me again. I fashioned my wings once more and jumped high, flying in the opposite direction. I formed guns in my hands and turned, shooting at my target.

"Fuck! Are those real bullets?! That's not fair!" Yata screamed. I grinned. "Get down here, freak! You using your weird abilities is always a hassle." He continued, not meaning the insults.

"_Why? You get to use yours. I think that it's fair this way."_ I answered. He scoffed at that and dodged another bullet when I shot. I flew lower to the ground to make it even for both of us. He started for me again, this time jumping up at me. Sparks of flame flew around us as I avoided his flaming bat. I tried to turn away, but he caught a fist full of my wings and pulled me down. I grit my teeth at the pain, twist my body, and punch him square in the nose.

His head flew back, but he didn't let go, only held on tighter. I aim for his head again, but he saw it coming. He smiled. "Nuh-ah. Not again." He said as he sniffed blood back into his nose. He spun around and slammed me into the ground. I let out a long breath, as my vision grew hazy. I felt a wet blood pool around my head. I let my wings fade and traded my guns for a sword. I jumped back up, swaying slightly. "Ha! Are you still going for it? You sure about that?" Yata antagonized me.

I ran towards him, my blade ready for the impact with his bat. As we moved out, I shot out my foot, connecting with his stomach. He fell with a 'humph,' though his board continued forward. I swung my blade at him, but he rolled out of the way. I followed, staying with my Sword. He kicked out, hitting my thigh, pushing me back so that he could get up. I rush toward him again, swinging my sword as fast as I could. I can't stop now. I grit my teeth as Yata dodged my swings. He slipped around me, my sword following like a lost puppy, desperately trying to catch up with him. He jabbed me in the side again. Wincing in pain, I breathed out a sigh of frustration. He will not win!

I dropped my sword, turned, my fist landing him in the jaw. "Shit! Caught me off guard, didn't you?" Yata mutters. I swing again, but Yata catches me again, yanks me towards him, and head-butts me. My vision blacks out and my knees crumbled before Yata snakes his arm around my waist, his other hand still holding onto my arm. "Do you want to continue? You're bleeding." Yata's soft words made me smile, and I wobbly shook my head. I had lost, just as he had predicted.

My vision slowly cleared as he set me on the ground. I felt nauseous, so I put my head between my legs. "Hey. Can I ask you something?" I waved him forward. He was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Why do you bring me here? I don't belong here. I know that I'm a fictional character in your world; I'm not supposed to exist. "

I smiled as I picked my head up. _"It's because of these powers that I can. You may be a fictional character here, but you do exist, Yata, just in your world. Everything that I borrow comes from the 'fictional' world, but I can't bring over the ones that have died."_ I said this, knowing that he would ask me if I could bring Mikoto, the former leader of Homra, back. My assumption was correct as I saw his face fall a bit._ "As for a reason, I guess it's because I feel like you won't make me feel less human. I've always felt safer with the people that I had read about. When I got the idea to bring over one of the characters, I never actually thought it would work. I enjoy your presence, though, and that goes for everyone. I know you and them better than I know the people who exist here. That's sad, huh?" _I paused, thinking. _"D-Do you not want to c-come here anymore?" _I asked this hesitantly, not looking at him, afraid of what his face would say.

Yata tapped my shoulder, trying to get me to look at him. I didn't. I was already trying not to cry, preparing myself for our last goodbye. "Hey." Yata took my chin and made me face him. He saw the tears and hissed. "Dammit, woman! No. I like coming here. Stop crying. I'm sure everyone likes to come here. We consider you a friend_, _and we would never think otherwise. Though, the first time you brought me, I was a bit scared, and freak out a little too much." I grinned at the memory, and he blushed. He was cute in a boyish way. It hit me that Yata and Alan looked similar.

"_May I ask a question?"_ He nodded. _"Why do you fight with me? You don't like fighting women. Honestly, you try to have as little to do with them as possible. You even shy away from the girls in Homra, expect Anna, of course." _

"Uh…" He was silent for a bit, trying to think of an answer. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. A blush crept up his face again. "I don't know. You don't fight like a girl. Plus, you were the one who suggested it." He left it at that.

"_Well, okay. Do you have any plans? Do you want to stay for dinner? Sanjay cooked."_ I invited. I wanted to prove Sanjay wrong about his theory of all the people I bring over just being dolls with no personality. K Project, the anime from which Yata is 'from,' is one of Sanjay's favorites. I smiled as I imagined his face when he sees Yata. _"We also picked up someone new. His name is Alan. He almost looks like you, honestly."_

He thought for a minute. "Stay? You've never asked me to do that before. At least with your brother was here. Why not? Only for a bit. Anna wants to have a meeting in the morning. Where I'm at, it's probably night now. I want to get some sleep." He smiled, "Maybe you should wrap up your wounds first." He snickered and lent me a hand up. I punched his arm. He laughed it off and followed me out to my room. He blushed the deepest red when I told him I was going to shower first. At times like these, I wish I had a voice. I wanted to laugh at him so bad. _"No going through my drawers, now. Be a good boy."_ I joked with him, earning me a frustrated growl and a jab in the arm. He helped me wrap my head wound when I finished in the shower; then we went to the dining area.

Sanjay and Alan were already sitting down when we walked in. Well, in Yata's case, rolled in. He was still using his board. Both their mouths fell open and stared at Yata. Yata looked at me as if asking me what their problem was.

"_They haven't met you yet, remember?"_ Yata face suggested that it donged on him that I was correct and stepped forward to introduce himself.

"H-hello, I'm Yata. Eris brings me over q-quite a bit when she wants to spar or hang out and stuff." His voice betrayed his nerves. I don't know why he would be nervous. I talk to him about Sanjay a lot.

Alan speaks up first. "Wait. Woah. _The_ Yata? Yata Misaki? Yatagarasu?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Yata laughs, taking pride in how well known he is. Great now, his ego just shot up, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Shit! Eris, how did you make him appear? He's just a doll, right? Like the one you make for missions and stuff?" Sanjay finally spoke, awe in his voice.

"Hey, I'm not a doll." Yata glares at Sanjay. "Eris brings me over all the time. I'm not the only one, too. She brings many people over from different worlds. Her power is awesome! "

"_See, Sanjay. I told you that you were wrong." _I smile, triumph written all over my face. His mouth is still hanging out.

"Oh, so that is what you were talking about earlier," Sanjay said as we sat down at a table that could seat eight people. Yata sat next to me, Sanjay and Alan across from us. "So, Yata, I'm a big fan, by the way." He was fidgeting with his fork, looking like he was trying hard to not go crazy all over Yata.

"Yeah, me, too!" Alan chimes in. "Though I don't understand what is going on. How did you get here? In the anime, you don't know sign language. Did Eris teach you?"

"Of course. How else would we talk?" Yata stares at him as if that was common sense, which it was. He looks at Alan closely, as I make our plates. "Shit, you do kind of look like me. Your eyes are different. How tall are you?"

"Ah, yeah. 5'6."

"The same as me? Are you my doppelganger, or what? Wait, is that my beanie?"

"Well, sort of. It's a knock off. I got it from the local anime store." Alan laughs, nervously. Yata looked confused and looked at me, probably wondering if I'm not the only one with this power.

"_Here, people sell stuff that people in anime, manga, movies, video games, and books have or wear. Some people even cosplay as you and your friends. Of course, they don't have my power, so they manufacture it. Please relay these words to Alan."_ Yata nodded. _"Alan, my power is letting me borrowing things from the other worlds. Yata exists, just in his world. The same is with every story told in this world. When I borrow inanimate objects, I do so from these 'fictional' worlds. Sometimes, when I become lonely, I 'borrow' the people, but only the ones I like. I can send them back whenever I want to. Sanjay didn't even know this. I don't do it during missions because if they die here, they also perish in their world. I don't want to risk that. It also uses a lot of energy, more than just using dolls or inanimate objects. Though I do have a massive amount of energy, I can run out, especially when I'm injured or tired." _

Yata added in, "If you think of her as a freak, then I will beat the crap out of you." A wide-eyed Alan waved his hands in front of him, saying that he didn't think that way. "Wait, then why the fuck were you shooting real bullets at me?!" Yata screamed at me, his fist shaking in my face. I grinned and stuck my tongue out. I knew that Yata would have moved out of the line of fire.

"By the way, Yata. Were you the one who gave Eris that head wound?" Sanjay asked, his face scarier than usual.

"She asked for it! She put up a damn wall for me to run into!" Yata yelled defensively.

"_In his defense, I fought an ogre before him. It also hit me in the head." _I signed. Alan's eyebrows shot up at the word ogre when Sanjay let him know what I said. He winced about being hit in the head.

Yata grinned proudly. "So far, she has lost all of our fights. By the way, this food is awesome!" He said around bites. I punch his stomach, which I had kicked earlier, landing the hit harder than usual, making him yelp and rub the bruise. "Damn, woman!"

"No fighting at the table, Eris," Sanjay said, acting like a father scolding his kids. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Um. You said missions earlier. What do you mean by that?" Alan asked, timidly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! We finally got to see a borrowed character last chapter! In this section, there will be more! From here on out I will be posting less because of school. **

**Oda Eiichiro, Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Funimation own the rights to One Piece and its characters.**

**GoHands and GoRA own K and its characters.**

**The italicized text means they are signing. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter Four

Sanjay stared hard at Alan. I grinned, but it was Yata who answered. "She is a bounty hunter! How long have you been in this group? How do you not know that?"

"Just a couple of hours. I somehow got in the middle of their business while at the store. I don't know what is going on honestly. I'm just going along because they told me to."

Yata laughed aloud. "You're gonna die, dude." He spurts out and continues to laugh. Alan's face pales.

"_Sanjay, I thought you explained this to him during your 'tour.'_

Sanjay clears his throat. "Eris. If you could have done this the whole time, why in the hell did you not bring over Sanji? We both hate to cook!" he whined as he dodged my glare. Sanjay was obviously butt hurt over the fact that I left him to cook. I grinned.

"Who is Sanji?" Yata asked.

"He is the cook from One Piece. Yes! You should do that. I suck at cooking, so I can't take your place." Alan said.

I just shrugged. I would feel bad if I just brought him over to cook, but he does love to cook. _"I've never brought him over. I could do it now, but it would be rude to ask him for a favor the first day that we meet."_

"But you're a girl. A pretty one at that. He'll do what you ask. Go ahead a do it! I want to see how this works." Alan said. Sanjay glared at Alan.

I shrugged again, thinking that it wouldn't do any harm. I imagined Sanji in my mind, gently called him to my side. I didn't know if he would answer since he hasn't felt my push before.

"What is she doing? Why is it taking so long?" Alan was impatient. He was just excited.

"Shut up!" Yata hisses. "She's gotta wait for him to answer. It was the same when she first called me. She waited for hours for me to answer! But the feeling you get when she calls…" Yata trails off, obviously not wanting to continue. A small blush came to his face, remembering what it is to feel my call. Sanjay stared at Yata for a minute before turning back to me, a worried look on his face.

I breathed slowly concentrating hard on Sanji, trying to ignore everyone else. I pushed a little harder. I smiled when he answered and let me bring him over. The smell of Tabaco burning fills the room, and I looked past Sanjay, watching a tall blonde man shimmer into view.

"Is that how I come into view?" Yata asked. I nodded.

The room was quiet after that. All four of us looking a Sanji, and Sanji was taking in all of us. I wonder what he is thinking. I hope he will not attack.

"Say something!" Sanji yells nervously. "Where the hell am I? Who called me here? How did I get here? I felt this warm pressure in my body, telling me that I needed to follow it. It was a pleasant feeling…almost loving." He paused as he thought about that feeling, then shook his head and continued. "You had better be thankful I wasn't fighting or cooking! What does this mean? Tell me!" Sanji started to freak out.

I raised my hand. Sanjay interprets for me. "This lady brought you here. She has a special power that allows her to bring people and things back from different worlds. It's kind of hard to explain. Her name is Eris."

Sanji had barely heard a word Sanjay had said. He was already next to me, kneeling on one knee. "What a lovely name! Eris, sweetheart, ask anything of me, and I will do so." He took my hand and put a gentle kiss on my middle knuckle, as I stared wide-eyed at him. I didn't think he would do this. I'm not as pretty as Nami or Robin or anyone else. I heard a growl next to me. I turned to Sanjay, who was halfway out of his chair ready to bash Sanji's face in. Alan's face had contorted into something hideous. I guess that was his angry face. Yata just stared at Sanji, not knowing how to process the apparent display of affection. Another blush smeared across his face.

"Eris?" Sanji looked at me, not noticing the other boys.

"She can't speak, ass!" Yata says threateningly, recovering from his shock, and retaliated the best way he knew how. "You have to learn how to use sign language to speak with her. Now, get your hands off before I burn you!"

"_Yata! Be nice! I'm fine. Sanji always acts this way around the women. Don't overthink it. Please explain everything to him since you know what he is going through. Though it seems like he doesn't care, he is perturbed about why he is here."_

"Why do I have to do it?" Yata started to pout. I stared at him expectantly. "Fine. Hey, Stupid Ass. Sit next to me." Sanji glared at Yata, probably thinking that he could beat him in a fight, but moved. He had watched our exchange, though I'm sure he doesn't know what to think about it. I really should bring Zoro, or maybe Luffy. I thought about it. Zoro would be better. It would be more comforting if someone Sanji knew were here. I should have thought about that. Yata started to explain things to Sanji while I concentrated on Zoro.

First came the snore, then a hard thud, and lastly a shout. "Fuck! Eris! I was sleeping!" A green-haired man stood up behind Alan. Three swords at his side and a frown on his face.

"Zoro! You're here, too?" Sanji exclaimed. Zoro looked over to Sanji, then me. I quickly signed my explanation. Zoro nodded walked over to Sanji and hit the back his head. "Ah! What was that for, jerk?!"

"This is Eris. She means no harm. Enough said. Hey, Yata." Zoro said lazily. He waved at the boy, who nodded back. The two had met before on one of my training days. Sanji looked between the two, clearly confused. "How much had you explained to him?" Yata answered, and then he and Zoro began to explain again.

"You know Zoro, too?!" Sanjay and Alan yelled almost at the same time.

"Yeah, I know her. I taught her to use a sword. Which we need to train more since you have bandages on your head." Zoro tapped my head lightly as he glared at me. He hated it when I got hurt. I just grinned him. "Ignore more than half what this guy says. Most of it will be come-ons to Eris." He spoke to everyone else, especially Yata. Yata still looked angry. "So, why did you want to steal the cook?"

"Sanjay wanted to eat his cooking. Since we three hate to cook…" Alan trailed off as my vision blurred, come into focus, then blur again. I realized he hadn't stopped talking; I just stopped hearing. Sanjay was happily explaining something to a straight-faced Sanji, but I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Maybe the three blows to the head were starting to affect now, and after all the work of bringing three people over, I had no more energy. But I need to send them back before I pass out, I thought desperately. My brain won't focus, even with my eyes closed! I started to feel myself slip away, my mind shutting down before I could do anything. No!

I looked at a blurry Zoro, Yata, and Sanji, who were looking at me. Yata was moving around, but I couldn't keep track of the movements. I heard muffled shouting before I completely slipped into the blackness of my mind.

* * *

"Eris. Eris. Wake up." I heard a voice far off. It wants me to get up, but I don't want to. "Eris." I felt a gentle shake to my arm with a clink, clink, clink sound to accompany it. I opened my eyes, thinking something was wrong, but all I saw was darkness. I tried to move, but my body wouldn't obey me. I realized that my wrists and ankles were cold and heavy, almost as if I was…chained…on a bed?

"Hahaha! Watching the expressions on your face is quite amusing." That voice! Where is it coming from? It wasn't a pleasant voice, but at the same time, it was. It was like dripping honey, but you knew it was poisoned honey. It was something you could never trust.

"I do not think I have ever heard my voice thought of that way. You are very perceptive, Eris. Just as I thought you would be." How can he hear my thoughts? A small giggle came from the voice again. "I bet you are wondering what is going on. It is only natural. I felt that I would take advantage of your current situation, being unconscious, and all." I tried to move again. "Futile, my dear Eris. You cannot move. Do you not want to speak with me? Do you not want to know what is about to happen? Do you not want to speak with your Creator? How cruel."

I stopped at that. Creator? What is this thing talking about? "Thing? I am insulted. I am a living creature, just as you. I have the right to live, just like you. I do not like being called a 'thing.' How about Creator, Fulfiller, or maybeGod of Wishes." My eyes widened at the last name. God of Wishes is what my parents called the demon who gave me this weird power. The devil who took my mother away when I was born, and eventually and indirectly, my father when I was four. Is this voice claiming that he is the same demon?

Another chuckle came rumbling in. "Yes! I claim to be that same demon — the one who ate your delicious mother and took your beautiful voice. I had nothing to do with your 'father's' suicide, though. Now, I am here, checking in on my lovely daughter, twenty-one years later, as promised. Tell me, how is your gift? Are you using it well? I assume not, since you are unconscious, right now. Would you like me to teach you how to use it fully? You have not even gotten in the pool, my dear Eris! You have so much more power than you are letting on." Laughter rang through my ears, powerful and menacing. It was something I didn't want to hear again.

Why would you care? What does it have to do with you? By now, I knew I couldn't stop him from reading my mind.

"I promised your mother that I would visit you within your twenty-first year. This visit was a free promise, one that I hardly give. However, I was curious about how you would grow with your power. Your mother and that man requested a powerful child, the strongest that anyone could ever dream, One that would rival the Gods. 'An Angel among Humans,' they phrased it. I say I did pretty well. I cannot wait until you unleash all your power." Another giggle. "However, this meeting is not all pleasure. I also came to warn my daughter."

Why does he keep calling me his daughter? I'm not his!

"Oh, yes, you are my daughter. Since the day I infused you with my power and blood, you have been mine. No longer, that pig of a father's daughter."

Pig? I mean, I could say that he was a coward, but I don't think he was a pig.

"Yes, a pig and a coward. He went back on his word to his 'wife' and me. However, I fear I do not have time to talk about this now. Eris, you need to access more of your power. The trouble you had opening the portal for your friends should not be happening. Train more. You will need it. I do not wish to see my daughter die. I want to see her by my side 200 years from now."

Those last words did not grate my skin. I felt a warm air touch my cheek, almost like a caress. "I will visit you soon, Eris. Wake up, Eris. Your friends need you."

Wait! How do I do that?

No answer came. As I waited in silence, one by one, the shackles holding me to the bed broke, pulling me further into consciousness.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my vision come into focus.


End file.
